


Cover Model

by mischief5



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/pseuds/mischief5
Summary: You know those photoshoots for sexiest cheerleaders, or firefighters, or athletes? Here's a photo from sexiest Air Force pilots.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Cover Model

**Author's Note:**

> I can't take credit for the idea, only the execution, as Finn provided the base photo and dared her flist to create this manip but it was certainly worth it! Originally posted to Livejournal Oct. 10th, 2010.


End file.
